villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caldwell B. Cladwell
Caldwell B. Cladwell is the main antagonist of the musical Urinetown. He is the evil president and owner of the Urine Good Company, and a miserly moneygrubber who gleefully exploits the poor. He was played in the original Broadway cast by John Cullum. Biography Mr. Cladwell first appears in Act One, when in the corporate offices of Urine Good Company, he is discussing the new fee hikes with Senator Fipp, a corrupt politician firmly in his pocket who wants his money so he can reach a plane to Rio, when his beautiful daughter, Hope, arrives on the scene as the UGC's new fax/copy girl. The next day, Cladwell's assistant, Mr. McQueen, announces the new fee hikes set upon the urinals, which Bobby Strong deems unfair. Opening the doors of the urinal, despite Ms. Pennywise's protests, he begins a pee-for-free rebellion. At the offices of UGC, Cladwell is informed of the revolution, and when Hope is aghast at his vow to crush Bobby for his actions, Cladwell coldly advises her to stamp on the poor whenever she can. At Public Amenity #9, Cladwell, Fipp, Mr. McQueen the UGC staff, and police arrive to confront Bobby, who discovers who Hope's father is, and, outnumbered, the rebels kidnap Hope and head to a secret hideout in a sewer system. The poor rebels go into hiding in the sewers, holding Hope hosatage for ransom. Cladwell and the police are looking for them. They rally around Bobby, but balk at his statement that the violent fight could take decades. Just then, Penelope Pennywise bursts into the secret hideout telling Bobby that Cladwell wants him to come to the UGC headquarters. Bobby goes, but only after being reminded by the impatient rebels that if anything happens to him, Hope will be killed. Pennywise fiercely swears that if any of the rebels harm Hope, she will have Bobby sent off to Urinetown. Bobby says goodbye to Hope, apologizes, and tells her to think of what they have. At the UGC headquarters, Bobby is offered a suitcase full of cash and full amnesty to the rebels as long as Hope is returned and the people agree to the new fee hikes. Bobby arrogantly refuses, and demands free access for the people. Cladwell orders the cops to escort Bobby to Urinetown---even if it means that the rebel poor will kill Hope. Horrified, Pennywise marvels at the depth of Cladwell's evil. Cladwell has her arrested as well. She, Hope, and Fipp sing of their regrets of falling for Cladwell's schemes. Meanwhile, Bobby is led to the top of the UGC building, and learns the truth. There is no Urinetown, they just kill people. Lockstock and Barrel throw him off the building and within seconds after his impact on the street, Bobby dies. To avenge Bobby's death, the rebels, lead by Hope, storm the UGC's offices and kill most of Cladwell's advisors. They finish with Robby the Stockfish and Billy Boy Bill sending Cladwell to his death in Urinetown. In his final moments, Cladwell proclaims that he regrets nothing. Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Elitist Category:Con Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer